Goku vs Akuma
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Akuma seeks a battle with powerful opponents, and today's target is Son Goku. Who will emerge victorious? The Super Saiyan or the Master of the Fist?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Street Fighter.**

Goku sat at the table, lapping up his rice at a rate that would make most humans, and most elephants, sick. Gohan sat off to the side, looking amused.  
"You were always quite a character, dad."  
Between mouthfuls, Goku answered.  
"You just don't appreciate great food like this. It's like being in heaven."

Suddenly, Goku stopped eating, looking up in surprise. Gohan looked up too, having felt the same Ki force that Goku had.  
"Their power level feels strange. Like Dabura's did. Another demon?"

The door flew open, and a large man dressed in a black karate outfit, sporting a harsh face and orange hair done up in a topknot stomped in.  
"Son Goku! I hope you will give me a true battle!"  
Goku pushed his rice bowl away, serious for the first time.  
"Let's take this somewhere else. Away from my family."  
The demonic man nodded. "Of course. Civilians and bystanders don't interest me. I seek a true battle with a worthy opponent."

Goku stood across the field from the man, whose name he now knew was Akuma.  
Akuma charged across the distance, swinging kicks Goku's way. Goku blocked every attack, before slamming his fist into Akuma, knocking him across the field. Akuma pulled back his hands and fired a purple Ki blast at Goku, which Goku dodged by flying into the air, firing a small Ki blast of his own at Akuma, which Akuma blocked with another purple Ki blast.

Goku then used Instant Transmission to reach Akuma in a flash, already raining blows on Akuma before the user of the dark discipline of the Satsui No Hado could even defend himself. Goku finally kicked Akuma in the face, launching him several hundred metres across the field.

As Akuma rose to his feet, Goku pulled back his hands, charging up a mighty Kamehameha. In response, Akuma charged his own purple Ki, preparing to shoot what Goku knew would be similar to the Kamehameha. Goku wasn't willing to get close to the purple Ki to find out, but he was almost certain that the Ki was purple due to being partially powered by demonic energy. If Akuma were able to hit Goku with his Ki, it would do more damage than regular Ki. Goku knew there was a different set of rules for fighting demons.

Finally, Akuma fired his purple Ki blast, which very much resembled a Kamehameha, while Goku fired his own Kamehameha back at Akuma. Goku's Ki proved far stronger, easily forcing Akuma's Ki blast aside and keeping on its own path unhindered.

Akuma fazed to the side, leaving a red trail behind himself, moving fast enough to dodge the Kamehameha with little difficulty. Goku then reached Akuma and began striking him at superhuman speeds, each punch creating a sonic boom. Akuma struggled to defend himself, and had already worked out that Goku was far stronger and faster than him. Akuma could not win this the traditional way, but he had a final trump card.

Akuma slammed his foot onto the ground, and began striking Goku. Akuma then released the full burst of his dark power, utilizing the move he liked to call the Shun Goku Satsu, or the Raging Demon. Goku could not sense the demonic power, but he did feel Akuma's Ki change slightly, becoming stronger, but also more volatile.

As Akuma was about to hit Goku with the move that destroyed his enemies' very souls, Goku instinctively used Instant Transmission, moving himself into the air, several hundred feet from Akuma. From there, he watched as Akuma released his deadly move, his demonic attacks striking the empty air where Goku had been only a second before.

Akuma, seeing that he had missed Goku, was taken aback. Goku took advantage of the confusion, firing an instantly charged Kamehameha at Akuma, watching with a small feeling of satisfaction as it connected. Akuma's purple Ki flared up under the blue Ki blast Goku had launched, and the two Ki powers struggled for the advantage.

In a battle of pure force, it was no contest. Akuma's Ki fizzled out like a matchstick, and he was engulfed in Goku's Kamehameha.

In the wake of the blast, Akuma was badly damaged, but somehow still alive and standing. Goku flew over to him, extending his right hand.  
"That was a good fight. Good work."  
Akuma started to extend his own hand, before suddenly kicking Goku in the face.  
"This fight is not over, you simpleton! This is the first true battle I've seen in ages."  
Akuma began to use his Raging Demon technique again, but Goku jumped back, watching with a feeling of distaste as Akuma's skin turned a deathly grey white, and his red hair turned a darker version of the same colour.

Akuma then charged forward, attempting to strike Goku with Raging Demon again, but Goku jumped back, powering up to Super Saiyan. The now blonde haired Saiyan warrior faced the pale grey skinned, mid grey haired demonic warrior across the field. The Super Saiyan and the Master of the Fist. Goku fired a Ki blast at Akuma, watching as Akuma dodged it, dashing forward to attack Goku.

Realising his enemy was quite potentially dangerous, Goku flew straight into Akuma, flying through the sky with him, a trail of blue Ki forming behind him. Goku received several hits from Akuma, before dropping him when Akuma once again attempted to use Raging Demon.

Goku then hovered above Akuma, charging up his Spirit Bomb. He felt several people giving him their Ki, including Gohan and Chi-chi, and also Piccolo and Vegeta, and Krillin and Yamcha. Several other people did also, with Master Rochi among them, as well as Bulma. Akuma charged at Goku, swinging his fists into Goku's face, injuring him. Finally, Akuma gripped Goku, preparing to use his Raging Demon against his now stationary opponent.

Goku struggled with the Spirit Bomb, while Akuma prepared to use the Raging Demon.

There was an explosion in the air, composed of a mixture of blue and purple Ki, red demonic energy and colourless Ki energy from the Spirit Bomb.

Gohan watched, holding his breath, as the explosion finally cleared. In the smoky air, a horribly burned Akuma, now back in his base form, fell from the air and landed heavily on the ground. A small grunt he gave upon landing betrayed him as still being alive. Goku hovered in the air, still in Super Saiyan form, looking rather shocked at the good outcome. Goku's Spirit Bomb had burst directly before Akuma's Raging Demon could be launched, saving Goku just in time.

Akuma groaned on the ground, struggling to a partial sitting position, before falling back again. Goku appeared next to Akuma.  
"Not bad, guy, but you rely too much on negative energy. You need to learn how to channel your positive energy instead. Until you do, you'll never be able to beat me."

_Reasons for this outcome:_

_1. While Akuma is actually not so much physically weaker than Goku's base form, once Goku powered up to Super Saiyan he was far too strong, now well over a hundred times stronger than Akuma._

_2. While Akuma's Raging Demon is an attack that directly attacks the soul, and would indeed kill Goku if it hit him, the Raging Demon relies on extremely close proximity and an opponent that stays still and gets hit. Goku would be able to dodge this powerful, yet clumsy attack._

_3. While Akuma is certainly a master of many martial art forms, he relies on his aggression and demonic power, to the point that he has become convinced of his own invincibility. Goku, while he does rely on sheer power, does not get enraged and make mistakes during battle, and certainly knows he is not invincible, which would make him the more effective fighter overall._


End file.
